phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PoiSon
HELLO Welcome to the '''''Phineas and Ferb Wiki''''', and thank you for your contribution to the [[:User:SuperFlash101]] page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "''' '''" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the '''[[Community Portal]]'''. The next things you should read are the following: :* The '''[[Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]]''' for details on how a page should look. :* The '''[[FAQ]]''' for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* '''Please make sure you're !''' It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the '''Summary''' line immediately to the left of the '''Save page''' button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click '''Save'''. :* ''' ''' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "''' '''" page. :* '''Questions?''' If you still have questions, you can ask at the [[Forum:Help desk|Help desk]] or on the associated with each article, or post a message on [[User talk:SuperFlash101|my talk page]]. :* '''Get Involved!''' Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our [[Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC|IRC Chat room]] and [[Forum:Downtown Danville|Downtown Danville]] to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the [[Phineas and Ferb Wiki:PF-Project Featured Articles|Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles]]. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- [[User:SuperFlash101|SuperFlash101]] ([[User_talk:SuperFlash101|Talk]]) 02:21, February 28, 2010 — '''''Note:''' This is an '''automated message''', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' (Moved from my page) ''Hey Superflash101 just wanted to congratulate for all the information about Phineas and Ferb. I love it is simply amazing.May I ask your help? I want the image that is in the left corner of the page and I don't know how can I save it. I really needed to make the invitations to my kids birthday.Thanks in advance anybody know if the Phineas and Ferb font exist? my mail is poisonfomi@gmail.com'' Sure. Just check out [[:File:Wiki.png]] and save that. '''[[User:SuperFlash101|The Flash]]''' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|{talk}]] 02:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) About the logo '''Thanks Super, I love the image to make the invitations to my kids birthday party but I can't use it :o( because I can't enlarge it.Anyway thanks a lot.'''=